roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable Battles Of Galaxy
"VC Burn Galaxy" "Burn Galaxy" was a destructive event in Galaxy occurring in the new age of Prototypes and Super Capital Ships. The elite group VC, similar to .SU (.skill urself), went on an Imperator and Helios rampage from August 1st through August 24th and destroyed over 108 million credits worth less then a month, including 7 Osiris's 2 Prototype X-1s and 2 Prototype X-2s. It includes all high-profile galaxy members. (still ongoing) "Battle of High Seas" The "Battle of High Seas" was a confrontation between TFF (The Federal Flame), SC (Solar Crest), and CI (Cobra Imperium). SC and TFF gathered a huge swarm out of range of a CI base, ending with SC + TFF's victory. Countless ships were lost, including Spectres and other small ships. Later on, TFF + SC were victorious due to their dreads positioned above the enemy base, pinning them down if they spawned. In the end, CI's base was destroyed. ".Skill Urself Prototype Campaign" The ".Skill Urself Prototype Campaign" This event was by far one of the most destructive event's in galaxy. The elite group .Skill Urself gathered up the largest amount of Prototypes ever seen in Galaxy's timeline and went on a full-on war campaign for two weeks destroying every other Prototype in sight. According to some figures, this cost the galaxy over 58,000,000 Credits. Many people have never fully recovered from the devastating campaign led by MasterPlural, and the campaign wasn't stopped until the loyalty update was introduced. "Battle of Krukis" The "Battle of Krukis" occurred on November 19, 2018. It was a massive engagement between The Holy Kryuvian Empire (KE) and Cobra Imperium (CI)/The Cultists (TC)/Vanguard Coalition (VC) which resulted in the destruction of 3 Andromedas, xXjunhanXx's Nyx, and countless other Battleships. No losses were reported on KE's side. A Wasp with New Player Protection was supposedly used to distract Aqueous II. However, it was most likely an independent player, as most KE members had no knowledge of such a tactic. CI withdrew from the battle before they could lose any major capital ships. The Nyx's explosion took out the planet, leading to KE's victory. "Battle Of NONI" The "Battle Of NONI" occurred on November 3rd, 2018. It led to the destruction of TubaDawg's Ghoul Nyx and the victory of TA. The name "NONI" originated from the name of the Starbase TA was using at the time of the battle. (Seen in the picture) CI was responsible for the destruction of TubaDawg's Ghoul Nyx. "Battle Of Midway" The "Battle Of Midway" was a battle that led to the destruction of Falloria's Prototype X-1. This was a major victory for DNE. This battle strategy was to swarm the Prototype with destroyer-class Leechers, which was "Meta" at the time. Irfaan1997 was the commander of the fleet at the time. "Battle Of Intrépide" The "Battle Of Intrépide" occurred on November 4th, 2018 and caused commotion between TA/Cobra Imperium and the Vanguard Coalition. The battle was slow paced and was mostly argumentative. There was little ship-to-ship combat to begin with. Eventually, Irfaan showed up to end the fight and lead his group to victory! This fight comprised of Spectre swarms pitted against a Prototype X-1. The Prototype was never destroyed in the process as the damage of the Spectre wasn't enough to Hull it in time. "Bombing On Frion" The "Bombing On Frion" was a battle between Cobra Imperium and The Holy Kryuvian Empire. The KE faction attempted a bombing tactic by building Meteors and intentionally sacrificing them near opposing ships or bases to cause explosion damage. This was a success but wasn't enough to stop TA from finishing off KE's final Starbases. Two Prototypes were used in this battle. None were destroyed. Start Of The Great Toxicity War The "Start Of The Great Toxicity War" is a battle that triggered an official war with Vanguard Coalition (VC) and Cobra Imperium (CI). The "cheating" scandal was assumed to be the cause of this battle. CI barely won this battle, and some claimed that VC won because they suffered fewer ship losses. This long battle could be the start of another great war. "Battle Of Orto" The "Battle Of Orto" occurred on November 7th, 2018. This battle was very destructive, as many ships were lost on both sides. The overall winner was the Vanguard Coalition. The reason for Cobra Imperium's downfall during this battle is because they lacked members due to them leaving towards the end. Outpost 18 Declares War (2016) Outpost 18 is a retired group who created the Dramiel, which is now one of the only things they are remembered by. They used to be a very large Galaxy group back in the day. For one day, they declared war on all galaxy groups at the time and had a massive battle which destroyed many Dreadnoughts, Battleships, and Battlecruisers. Not many people still remember this battle. "Hit or Miss" The Battle of "Hit or Miss" was a small skirmish between The Holy Kryuvian Empire and Cobra Imperium. The Cobra Imperium Fleet Commander rounded up a ragtag fleet of Razor Wings to combat The Holy Kryuvian Empire. This battle lasted for two hours and resulted in Cobra Imperium losing three Dreadnoughts, one of which was LordZeloxy's Cyber Leviathan. A breakdown of communication in the faction's voice call caused the ship's destruction. Despite these devastating losses, Cobra Imperium was able to drive The Holy Kryuvian Empire out of the server. Two Prototypes from both sides were used during this battle, but none were destroyed. The Great Wraith Migration The "Great Wraith Migration" was a tactic employed by Omega_BombaKinxq and LordZeloxy during a skirmish between The Cultists’ (TC) and Cobra Imperium’s (CI) combined forces versus The Holy Kryuvian Empire (KE). The two leaders spawned their respective Skeletal Ghostealis’ and docked them at the TC base. They then flew 14 Wraiths over to the KE base and began a siege. KE warped past the fighters to The Cultists' base and opened fire on the Skeletal Ghostealis, hulling them quickly and forcing them to be despawned, but not before the Wraiths heavily damaged KE’s base. In the battle that ensued, TC and Cobra’s combined forces ended the game and drove KE out of the server. Battle Of Kaga Noto The "Battle Of Kaga Noto" occurred on April 3, 2019. This battle was held between CI (Atomic Legion) and Aqua. Both forces were relatively matched but CI's eventual victory may have been due to the fact that they possessed greater numbers of event ships compared to Aqua. Attack On Kryuvian Empire The "Attack On Kryuvian Empire" was a battle that occurred on April 3rd, 2019. This battle was a conflict between CI and Crimson Nightmare against Kryuvian Empire. Supposedly KE had major capital capabilities including the user Feraligatr001's account which supported them with an Osiris but CI and CN fought back and took Victory! According to many users in this battle. This fight is a start to a new chapter in the galaxy history. Harvest King Proto Nuke The Harvest King Proto Nuke (unofficial name) was an event which occurred in October 2018. During the event, user xiaoxong lost their Prototype X-2, taking out the Harvest King that attacked it, along with several Dreadnoughts and any other ship unlucky enough to be in the blast range. Unlike most other battles listed here, this was an incident involving a collaboration of players against a common enemy. Category:Browse